Young Justice: Agent Selene
by spydalek
Summary: When Piper finds herself in Gotham City with six Poke Balls and a bag full of items from the Pokemon world, she must work out why she was brought there and who brought her there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a Young Justice rewrite with a few extra characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

Young Justice: Agent Selene

Chapter One:

Piper smiled as she took a glass of soda from Alfred with a thanks. She was sat at the table in the dining room of Wayne Manor, with Dick studying her from the other end of it, with his sunglasses on. An Umbreon sat at her feet, drinking water from a red bowl with the name Ace on the side. "Are you going to ask me something or just gonna sit there judging me?" asked Piper, looking at Dick, revealing her Estuary English accent. "Because that silent routine only really works when Bruce is doing it." Dick glared at her from behind his sunglasses, as she continued "I know who you are, Grayson, there's no need to hide those eyes from me." He immediately stood up, before storming out of the room, looking about ready to hit something. Piper laughed before looking at Alfred. "Was it something I said?"

"I'm afraid this is a tough time for Master Richard," said Alfred, looking at Piper, with a small smile. "He has been going through a few things with Master Bruce." Piper nodded, at the same time as Bruce walked in. Alfred looked at her and said "I am sure he will come around."

"What happened?" asked Bruce, looking at Piper. "Why was Dick heading downstairs? I thought I told him to keep an eye on you."

"I guess I said something that rubbed him the wrong way," said Piper, shrugging. "When's whoever it was you called getting here?"

"Half an hour," said Bruce, sitting down in the chair Dick had vacated. "You have till then to convince me you're telling the truth." Piper nodded, as Bruce continued "Start from the beginning, how did you get here?"

"Truthfully, Mr Wayne, I have next to no idea," said Piper, with a small smile. "One minute I was in London getting ready to go to bed after a very long mission, the next I was in Gotham Park, with a bag of holding that housed six Pokeballs containing Pokemon including Midnight here, plus a bunch of stuff I kinda recognise…" She shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know how I got here." She looked at Bruce. "Is that what you wanted to know?" She sighed. "I left behind the love of my life, you know… And I'm not sure if this is a dream or if I went and died on that mission with M.I.5… But all I do know is Rose is out there in a different universe and I am here, with six Pokemon… Pokemon I'm not even sure I can take care of…" She stood up, rubbing her hand through her hair. "I need some air." She immediately made her way out of the room, with the Umbreon, Midnight, following. As she reached the door, she turned and looked at Midnight. "No, Midnight, stay." Midnight tilted his head but stayed, sitting down next to the chair Bruce was sat on, beginning to pout. As Piper left the room Bruce stood up and went to follow, only for Alfred to say "Give her time to cool off, Master Bruce. I presume she is going to have a hard time adjusting to this new life of hers."

"You're right as always, Alfred," said Bruce, sighing. "Call me when our guest arrives, I will be taking Ace for a walk around the grounds. Any chance you know where he is?"

"I last saw him sleeping in front of the fire in your favourite study," said Alfred, with a smile. Bruce nodded, before walking off.

Midnight looked around for a moment, pouting, before tilting his head at Alfred. "Um? 'Reon?"

"It's alright, you go and explore, I am sure Piper will find you," said Alfred, with a smile. Midnight appeared to nod before walking off, sniffing the floor. Alfred chuckled to himself before saying "Never a dull moment around here, eh, Sir." as he looked at the picture of Thomas Wayne on the nearby wall.

* * *

"You shouldn't be out so late, kid," came a gruff male voice, as Piper walked down a street in Gotham City. She stopped before turning, to see three men dressed in Riddler-garb walking her way, with knives in their hands. "These streets aren't safe."

"I think I'll be fine," said Piper, calmly, as she looked at them. She saw a black shadow dart across the alleyway they had walked out of and smiled. "You know, back home, I was a member of M.I.5. I know what you're thinking, I'm just a kid, M.I.5 doesn't hire kids." She chuckled, mostly to herself. "Well, that's the thing about being a spy. Nobody knows you're a spy." Before the leader could react, she had stepped forward and disarmed him, dropping him to the floor in the process. "I was top of my class in the physical departments." she said, with her foot on his back and his arm twisted around to his back. She looked at the others, as the black shadow drew up behind the two. "You might want to look behind you," she said, with a smirk. The two went to turn, but were knocked together as the figure stepped into the light. A girl with short black hair, around Piper's age, stood there, their knives in her hand. About to plunge them into their necks. "Stop!" said Piper, looking at her. The girl furrowed her eyebrows as she dropped the men, already unconscious, and Piper knocked out her guy, who had been whimpering in pain the entire time. "We don't need to kill them."

"Why?" asked the girl, looking at her, confused. "Bad men. Try kill you."

"I know, but if there's one thing I've learnt over the years, it's that heroes don't always have to kill," said Piper, looking at her. She reached into her bag and pulled out six zip-ties. "Help me tie them up, then I'll find a pay-phone and call the police." She winkled her eyebrows, before sighing. "Providing I remember the American non-emergency number…" She shook her head before handing two zip-ties to the girl.

* * *

Within moments, the men were tied up and the girl was studying Piper. "My name's Piper, by the way," said Piper, looking at her, with a smile. "Do you have a name?"

"Ca… Cass… Cassan..." she said, struggling. She frowned at her inability to say her own name, but Piper gave her a reassuring smile. Even if she was slightly shocked, now she knew exactly who this girl was, Cassandra Cain. That made so much sense…

"It's alright, I'll just call you Cass, eh?"

"Cass," said Cass, looking at her. Before smiling, a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, Cass," said Piper, looking at Cass, before the girl went into a fighting stance. Piper frowned, before feeling a looming presence from behind her. She turned to see Batman standing in the alleyway. It would have been intimidating, if Piper hadn't been paired with that M.I.6 agent for a few weeks during that big terror plot a few months back. "It's alright, Cass, he's a friend," said Piper, gently, looking at Cass. Cass furrowed her eyebrows again, studying Piper for a moment before she nodded and went back to a normal stance as Batman stepped out of the alleyway.

He looked at the three unconscious men and asked "Did you two do this?"

"Yes," said Piper, with a smile. "Cass did most of the work, I just took out one of them."

"Disarm him fast," said Cass, looking at Piper. A grin on her face. "You fast." Piper blushed, as Cass continued "No kill. Heroes no need always kill."

"Yes, that's right," said Piper, as she saw Batman's lips twitch slightly. She looked at him. "Have you contacted the police? I'm new to America, I'm not sure I could call the police if I tried…"

"They're on their way, I suggest you not be here when they arrive," said Batman, looking at the two of them, gruffly. "I'm sure your parents are worried. Gotham isn't safe at night for kids."

"We're just leaving," said Piper, nodding, before leading Cass away from the alleyway, making their way further into the city. Batman watched them leave, before using his grapple hook to climb up to the rooftop.

* * *

"So, Cass, where are you living?" asked Piper, as they stopped outside a diner. She smiled at Cass, there was something about the girl that made her want to protect her. "I can walk you back if you want…"

"I walk you back," she said, looking at Piper, protectively. Piper let out a small smile, she wasn't used to somebody wanting to protect her. Rose had been one of the only other people in her lift to do so. She took a deep breath, Rose… She already missed her. She was brought back to the real world when she heard Cass ask "Where you live?"

"Wayne Manor," said Piper, with a smile. She assumed she was living there, since Bruce appeared to be keeping his eye on her. She smiled at Cass again as she continued "Why don't I buy you dinner first? I'm starving, and, no offence, but you, er, look like you could do with a good meal." Cass tilted her head, obviously confused as to why this girl was being nice to her, as Piper gave her a genuine smile, before motioning to the diner behind them. As Cass' stomach rumbled. Piper laughed before saying "Come on." and holding out her hand. Cass seemed to flinch slightly before stopping herself and following Piper into the diner.

* * *

Soon enough, they had eaten and were now stood outside the gates of Wayne Manor. "Thanks for walking me home, Cass," said Piper, looking at the other girl, with a genuine smile. "Do you want to come in or are your parents waiting for you to get home?"

"No… no parents," she said, looking down at the floor. Before bolting away, back towards the town. Piper frowned as she watched the retreating figure, it had been going so well, and she had to go and mess it up. She sighed before making her way through the gates, downtrodden as she made her way up to the mansion.

* * *

Midnight started jumping up and down the moment he spotted Piper walking into the mansion, happy his trainer was back. Piper let out a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, as Alfred said "Master Bruce's guests have arrived, miss. They are in the main drawing room, Master Richard is entertaining them." Piper just nodded, without saying anything, before walking off towards the room she thought was the right one. Alfred just smiled and said "It's the other way, miss." Piper just nodded, still not saying anything, as she turned around and made her way into the room Alfred had indicated, with Midnight in tow.

* * *

"Ah, you must be Piper," said Clark, as Piper walked into the drawing room, to see Clark and Diana, her Lasso on her belt, standing around. Wally was stood talking to Dick in the corner of the room. "Bruce mentioned you know who we are."

"You're Superman, A.K.A Kal-El, Diana is Wonder Woman," said Piper, bluntly, a small smile that once again didn't meet her eyes on her lips. "And Wally over there is Kid Flash."

"Straight to the point," said Diana, looking at her, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just elsewhere currently," said Piper, as she sat down on the sofa, with Midnight lying down next to her feet. She sighed, as she began stroking the Moonlight Pokemon. "I was just walking through Gotham when I met this nice girl. She struggles to speak, but then verbal language isn't her first language… She reads body language, that's what she was taught..."

"You know who she is then," came Bruce's voice, from behind her. She turned to see Bruce walking in, with Ace at his side. "This Cass."

"I know who you all are, don't I?" asked Piper, with a small sigh. She had a small feeling Bruce knew more than he was letting on, but then he was Batman, he always knew more than he let on. "I'm surprised she didn't read the shock when she told me her name. I'm not sure I hid it well enough." She let out a deep breath. "I'm not telling you anything else about her."

"Okay," said Bruce, looking at Piper, with a nod. Piper smiled, as Diana and Wally gasped, while Clark and Dick raised an eyebrow. As Bruce continued "I know this may come as a shock to you, but I know when people want to keep secrets." He looked at the two adults. "I have decided to train Piper."

"WHAT?!" asked Dick, looking at Bruce, annoyed. "What skills does she have?! That creature?!"

"I saw the way she took down one of Riddler's henchmen earlier tonight," said Bruce, looking at Dick. That didn't surprise Piper, Bruce had arrived pretty quickly after she and Cass had taken down the henchmen. He had to have been watching. Though she wasn't sure she liked the idea of him following her. That was annoying. "She has what it takes, and we can train her." Dick scowled, before storming off, with Wally quickly following. Just as a woosh of air caused the papers on the nearby table to fly up before the Flash stood in the middle of the room. Holding a big sandwich in his hand. His back to Bruce and Piper. "Guys, Bruce has the fancy stuff!" he said, looking at Clark and Diana. "Do you know how much this stuff costs?!" Diana gave him a quick look as Barry's eyes went wide and he turned. To see Bruce looking unimpressed.

"Get out, Barry," he said, looking at the speedster, making Piper smile slightly. "Why are you here? I didn't invite you."

"Clark told me you invited the League," said Barry, shrugging. "And Dick invited Wally. It's not often I get a chance to look around your mansion… You rarely invite us here!"

"Of course," said Bruce, dryly. "You can leave now that you've seen the place."

"Bruce," said Diana, looking at him. "Let Barry stay, he's already here. And it's not you can't afford to restock your pantry." Bruce let out a small grown, causing Piper to chuckle again. And bring her to the attention of Barry, who frowned when he saw her.

"And you are?" he asked, confused. Before looking at the other adults. "Why are we using my real name?"

"She already knows who you are," said Clark, looking at Barry. "She knows my real name…" He looked at Bruce. "I don't believe you brought us here just to tell us you're getting a new partner. There's more to this than you're telling us." Piper smiled, Clark wasn't a journalist for nothing.

"He probably wants you two to vet me," said Piper, looking at Clark. "He's been entirely too trusting since I got here. The Batman I know wouldn't just take in a kid who happens to know a lot about you guys without vetting them first." She let out a small smile, as she eyed the Lasso on Diana's belt. "I see you have your Lasso, I don't mind being put under it. Especially if it'll help you see I'm telling the truth." She looked over at Bruce, but he was impassive as normal, so when he didn't say anything, Diana walked over and tied her wrists together using the Lasso. "It all started twelve hours ago..."

* * *

Later that night, Piper found herself unable to sleep. Midnight was curled up on the edge of the bed, watching her, while Piper was currently going through her bag. Five other Poke Balls sat on top of the dresser, alongside the sixth that belonged to Midnight. She let out a small smile as she rooted through the bag and found a very familiar folded bow inside. Causing her to grin, before pulling out the quiver she also recognised. Piper placed them both on the bed, before reaching into her bag again. This time she pulled out a black hooded jacket, causing her grin to widen. She pulled it on as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the bag. "Thank you, Roe." she whispered, as she put them on and pressed the side of them, causing them to expand into a domino mask, with solid white pupils. She then grabbed the quiver and slipped it on, before grabbing the bow as well. Piper smiled to herself, before walking over to the dresser and putting the Poke Balls into her bag. She smiled again before walking over to the window and opening it. She looked over at Midnight, who was looking at her with a tilted head. "Come on then, Midnight, heel boy." He let out a mew of happiness before following Piper out of the window.

* * *

Once they reached the city of Gotham, Piper let out a small smile and said "I know you're there." She turned around to look up at the nearby rooftop, to see Robin jumping down. "I clocked you following me five minutes after I left the manor." Robin scoffed, but didn't say anything, as Piper continued "Why are you following me? Batman appears to trust me."

"That's what I don't get," he said, looking at her. "He doesn't trust anybody."

"OK so trust might not be the best word, but he's keeping me close," said Piper, looking at Robin. "You know what they always say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer. Not that I think Batman thinks of me as an enemy… Though knowing him he's already working out a way to take me out if I start going bad…" Robin raised an eyebrow, as Piper rolled her eyes. "You do know that he has contingency plans for everybody on the Justice League, right?"

"Of course," said Robin, looking at Piper. She just smirked, she didn't believe him, but she let him have it. She went to say something, only for Robin to raise his hand and say "Robbery in progress, sounds like Harley, I gotta go." He pulled his Grapple Gun off his belt and fired upwards, disappearing onto the rooftops. Piper just smirked before looking at Midnight and saying "Two can play at that game." However, as she reached into her quiver to grab one of her grapple arrows, she heard sirens nearby. "And here I thought New York was the city that never slept." she said, looking down at Midnight, before following the sirens.

* * *

She knelt down on top of a gargoyle with Midnight perched in front of her, ten minutes later, watching the GCPD fish a body out of the river. She frowned, before grabbing a zip-line arrow from her quiver and firing it towards the dock. "Midnight, attach to me with Psychic," she said, looking at the Moonlight Pokemon. "I don't want to lose you." The yellow circles on his body began glowing with blue energy before he began floating and a purple aura came around both him and Piper. Piper smiled before hooking her bow to the zip-line that had been created and zipped down it.

* * *

"You one of Batman's prodigies?" came Commissioner Gordon's voice, as Piper landed next to a pile of crates. She pressed a button on her bow and the zip-line retracted back into the arrow, which she placed back in her quiver. Before she turned to look at the commissioner. "You could say that, yeah," she said, with a small smile, as she saw his pipe in his mouth. "I heard the sirens and couldn't help coming to investigate."

"Most people in this goddamn city run from the sirens," came a second male voice, causing her to turn, to see Harvey Bullock walking towards them. "It's the same as the others, commissioner."

"Of course it is…" said Gordon, sighing as he looked at Harvey. "I should probably contact Batman, he'll want to know about this…"

"Or I could have a look," said Piper, looking at the commissioner. "I was considered a pretty good detective back home." The commissioner looked at her for a moment, as she continued "I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I can help." The commissioner shared a look with Harvey, before he looked at her and nodded. Leading Piper towards the body, which a female detective was knelt down next to. Piper let out a small frown as she took in the body, that of a woman in her early thirties. Wearing a business suit. She looked familiar, and Piper gasped. "Stella..." she whispered, as she knelt down next to the body, joining the female detective. She pressed a button on her mask causing her white pupils to became blue as she scanned the body. "It's barely been an hour since she died…" she said, with a frown. "No water in her lungs… She was killed before she went in the river, there's some sort of toxin in her veins… And constriction marks…" She took a deep breath. "What did this to you?"

"We presume it's some sort of giant snake," said Gordon, reminding Piper she wasn't alone with the body. She turned to see the female detective stood next to Gordon and Harvey. "It's not unheard of for some experiment to go rogue in this city… But with Independence Day on Sunday, we need this thing caught."

"You presume it's actually rogue," said Piper, with a small smile. As she looked over at the other city across the river. "Where's that?"

"It's Metropolis," said the female, looking at her. "I'm Detective Sawyer, by the way. Why are you asking about that city?"

"Is this where all the bodies have turned up?" asked Piper, looking at Sawyer, ignoring the question. "Right here?"

"Yes, all five of them," said Gordon, looking at Piper, confused. "Why?" Piper just let out a small smile, as she looked at Gordon.

"Can I have a look at the other bodies? I need to check something."

"Check what?" asked Sawyer, looking at her. "We've already checked everything with those four…" She raised her eyebrow. "Is this to do with what you called her? Stella? Do you know her?"

"Maybe," said Piper, looking at her. "She looks like somebody I knew back in London…" She took a deep breath, before looking at Gordon. "Can I see them?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, you seem nice but I can't let you into the morgue," said Gordon, looking at her. "Thank you for your assistance, however." Piper sighed but nodded, before walking off, with Midnight following.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was perched on a gargoyle near the main GCPD building, after putting Midnight back in his Poke Ball. She had followed the coroners van back, and it had gone into the building about five minutes beforehand. She smiled as she pressed the button on her mask again, before pulling a zip-line arrow out of her quiver and fired it at the top of the GCPD building, at a place the guards were currently not looking. Near a vent cover. She smiled as she flew across the street. Piper slipped into the vent at the same time as an officer turned the corner and lent against the vent, lighting up a cigarette.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath as she dropped out of the vent into the dark, silent morgue. She quickly looked around, seeing nobody around, before pressing the button on her mask again, causing the pupils to become white once more. Before walking over to the five bodies on the tables. She took a deep breath. Each of them were familiar. Not just Stella, but Oscar and Carrie… Her teammates back home. The other two were agents she didn't know well, but she recognised both of them. They had been nice to her. All five of them had the same constriction marks, and the same bite marks. Their deaths had been the same. "Find anything out?" came a gruff voice, from behind her. She turned, startled, to see Batman and Gordon standing there. The lights turning on as they appeared in the doorway. "Anything stand out?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice: Agent Selene

Chapter Two:

"This was a test?!" shouted Piper, as they stood in the GCPD morgue, with Gordon stood to the side watching as Piper glared at Batman. "How'd you know I'd even come here?!"

"Stop shouting, we're in a morgue," said Batman, looking at Piper. "You don't want to disturb the guests."

"Seriously?!" asked Piper, looking at him. "That's all you're going to say?" She rolled her eyes. Before turning to Gordon. "Did you know?"

"Of course," said Gordon, looking at her. For a split second, Batman looked shocked, to the amusement of Gordon. "I make it a point to know what's going on in my precincts, Batman. Up to and including when you heroes decide to break in." He gave Batman a look. "I gave you a key. You could use it once in a while."

"It's in my other belt," said Batman, looking at Gordon. Before turning to Piper again. "Did you find anything out?"

"Other than the fact that they look like two of my teammates, the wife of my handler and two random agents I barely knew..." said Piper, looking at Batman, taking a deep breath. "No, I found nothing out. Except that whatever did this, be it a mutant snake or something completely different, is both a constrictor and venomous… But that's just stating the obvious, of course."

"Jim, I need a blood sample to run through the Batcomputer," said Batman, looking at Gordon. Gordon just nodded and motioned to the latest body.

"Be my guest," said Gordon, looking at him. "The quicker we can get this sorted, the better. Like I told Archer here, it's Independence Day on Sunday and I promised Barbara I would be free from work to spend the day with her. We're going to the picnic in the park."

"Your daughter's a lucky girl, Jim," said Batman, as he took a syringe out of his belt and stuck it into the dead body.

Piper turned away, she wasn't a fan of needles, before saying "I'll see you back at the cave, Batman," as she walked towards the door.

* * *

She got some looks from the detectives and officers as she walked into the main part of the precinct. She took a deep breath, as she made her way to the exit. Past one of the cells with a very familiar face inside. "What 'cha looking at, sweetcheeks?" asked Harley Quinn, looking at her, as she chewed gum. Piper didn't even want to know where she got that from. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I don't think I'll need a picture to remember you, Harley," said Piper, with a smirk. "You're pretty unforgettable."

"Aw, Bat's new prodigy knows who I am," she said, looking at Piper, smirking. "Nice to know he talks about me."

"The famous Harleen Quinzel?" said Piper, with a smile. Harley seemed amused more than anything that Piper knew her real name. "I know you from other places, mostly stories about you and Ivy. I may have even wrote one or two of them. Though mine were some of the more tasteful ones, I'm not one for writing smut."

"Oh, but those are the best ones," said Harley, still smirking, as she played with her pig-tails and blew a bubble. "Particularly the ones where Ivy uses her vines..."

"I know exactly what Ivy does with her vines, I don't need you to tell me," said Piper, glaring at Harley, while a blush formed under her hood. "It's definitely not something you need to talk about out loud." Harley let out a predatory grin, as Piper noticed one of the officers walking towards her, with a blank look on his face. Piper let out a chuckle before saying "I see you and Ivy are still working together even here."

"What can I say, sweetcheeks? Red and I have each others back," said Harley, with a smirk, as she watched Piper take down the officer with ease. Which got many guns trained on her. "Oh would you look at that, sweetcheeks, looks like you're in big trouble now."

"Everybody stand down," came Commissioner Gordon's voice, from behind them. Harley scowled as she looked over to see Gordon and Batman stepping out of the crowd. "Archer is on our side." He walked over to the officer that was now on the floor, dazed and looking around confused. "Are you alright, Greg?"

"I… I don't know what came over me," said Officer Greg, looking at Gordon. "All I wanted to do was release Quinn…"

"Hmm, Ivy," said Batman, nodding. He looked at Piper. "How'd you know?"

"The blank look in his eye. It was very telling," said Piper, looking at Batman. "Plus there's a faint rose smell… Can anybody else smell that? It's getting stronge..." She suddenly stopped talking, snapping to attention. Her face went blank, as did a bunch of the officers and detectives nearby.

"Ivy's nearby," said Batman, as his cowl expanded over his mouth, and he pulled a ReBreather out of his belt, handing it to Gordon. "Put that on, it'll stop us from being taken over by Ivy's pheromones." Gordon nodded, slipping it on with practised ease. As Batman continued "We need to secure Harley." As he said that, he heard a familiar female laugh, and turned to see Harley flipping out of the cell, with Piper next to her, a blank look on her face.

"Alright boys, 'sic em!" she said, looking at the officers before turning to Piper. "You're with me, sweetcheeks." She laughed again as she ran out of the building with Piper following at the same time as the officers and detectives started advancing on Batman and Gordon.

* * *

Cass frowned as she saw Piper walking out of the GCPD building with Harley Quinn. There was something off about Piper's body language though, she wasn't herself. She was almost robotic in movement. "Me save her," said Cass, pulling up the hood of her jacket before running across the rooftops and jumping off, landing on top of Harley Quinn. Sending both of them tumbling across the ground. Piper just stood there, watching blankly, as Cass threw Harley into the wall of a nearby building. Harley scowled as she stood up, wiping the blood from her lips, as Cass said "What you do my friend?!"

"Aww, sweetcheeks has a friend?" asked Harley, grinning. Her grin turned into a smirk. "Sweetcheeks, why don't you take out the trash." Piper got into a fighting stance, as Cass turned to look at her.

"No fight," said Cass, frowning. "You friend… Friend?" Cass frowned as she blocked every attack with ease. "Friend, this not you!"

"Your friend's not herself right now," came another female voice, from behind Cass. Cass turned to see Poison Ivy slinking over to Harley, a nasty looking flower bud on her shoulder. "She's under our control now."

"Me no fight friend," said Cass, as she blocked Piper's attacks. She could read Piper's body language, she knew exactly what Piper was gonna do. "Me will not hurt friend."

"Your 'friend' is trying to hurt you," singsonged Harley, from next to Ivy. "She's trying to kill you." Cass frowned, she really didn't want to hurt Piper, but from the body language Piper was giving off, she didn't have the same misgivings. But she was still robotic in her movements, and it was easy for Cass to see what she was about to do. She took a deep breath as she watched Piper make her move, before Cass leapt forward and tackled Piper to the floor.

"You my friend. Not puppet." she said, as she pulled Piper's arm behind her. Piper's blank expression disappeared, replaced by a wince of pain.

"I'm back, Cass," said Piper, wincing. "I'm good. You saved me, thank you." Cass nodded as she let go of Piper and looked up, to see Harley and Ivy had disappeared. Piper frowned as well before saying "Don't worry, Cass, we'll get them another time."

"They puppet you," said Cass, frowning. Piper nodded as she stood up, as Cass continued "We hurt them."

"No, Cass, no hurting them yet," said Piper, sternly. "Come on, I'm taking you back to my place, you're staying the night, no arguments." Cass just nodded, as she let Piper take her hand and lead her away from the alleyway they had found themselves in.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cass was sat cross-legged on Piper's bed. Looking at Midnight the Umbreon with a tilted head. Midnight was also looking at Cass with a tilted head. "Um. Umbreon." he said, turning to look at Piper, who was placing her six Poke Balls on the dresser.

"Cass is a friend, Midnight, she saved my life twice today," said Piper, looking at him. Before pointing to the dog bed Alfred had placed in the room while they had been out. "Go and lie down, it's way past our bedtime."

"Bedtime?" asked Cass, frowning, as Midnight made his way over to the dog bed. "We sleeping?"

"Only if you want to," said Piper, with a smile. "I don't tire easily. We can talk if you want, or I can see what I have on my laptop for us to watch?" She reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up to find Cass snuggled into her, using her chest as a pillow. And, oddly, Piper found herself not minding, plus Cass looked really peaceful in sleep. For a moment, Piper couldn't bring herself to move, but then she saw the time. It was coming up to eleven. "Cass," she said, gently, as she tried to wake Cass without startling her. It took a few minutes but Cass soon stirred. She was instantly on guard as she woke up.

"Everything good?" she asked, looking around. Before settling down when she saw no danger. "Everything good."

"Everything's fine, Cass," said Piper, with a smile. "It's getting late, we need to get going."

"Going where?" asked Cass, as Piper began getting out of bed. "Me come?"

"Of course you can come," replied Piper, smiling as she began getting dressed. And noticed that Midnight was gone. She smiled to herself as she pulled on her top and continued "We just need to stop by a clothes shop for some smart-ish clothing. A blazer, a top and a pair of trousers. Nothing fancy." Cass tilted her head as she watched Piper pull her trousers on. "But first, let's go see if Alfred has any breakfast for us… It is rather late…"

* * *

Soon enough, they were sat at the table in the dining room. Both of them had a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of them, and Midnight was sat at Piper's feet, drinking out of a bowl. "You wanted to see me, Piper?" asked Bruce, as he walked into the dining room. "Is this about last night?"

"Kinda," replied Piper, as she looked up at him. "I need some money to get some smart-ish clothes for me and Cass. We're heading to Metropolis, need to confirm a theory."

"Your theory that more bodies washed up on Metropolis side of the river," said Bruce, looking at her. Piper didn't look shocked, she just smiled. Of course Bruce had already worked it out. "Jim mentioned your interest in the city across the river from the crime scene." Piper nodded, as Bruce reached into his suit and pulled out a wallet. "I'll have the Batcomputer send the toxin results to your phone, they came in while you were sleeping." He placed the wallet on the table and slid it to her. "And here, take the whole lot. You can keep it as well, I've got more."

"That's probably way too much for what I need today but thanks," said Piper, as she pocketed the wallet. "We're probably gonna be gone all day." Bruce just nodded.

"I'm heading into work, don't get into too much trouble over in Metropolis," he said, looking at Piper. "I don't want Clark breathing down my neck."

"He won't know I'm there," said Piper, with a smile. As Bruce walked out of the room. Piper smiled as she finished off her pancakes.

* * *

An hour later, Piper and Cass were standing on the dock the bodies had been found, on Gotham's side. Midnight stood next to Piper while she was rummaging through her bag. Cass seemed to be looking at the water with an odd look in her eye. She was standing rather close to Piper as well. "I remember seeing it in here," said Piper, before letting out a cry of happiness as she pulled out a strange green device with a screen and a clear Poke Ball on the end of it. "Ah ha! This is it!"

"What that?" asked Cass, looking at the device, seemingly happy for the distraction. "What do?"

"It's a Ride Pager," said Piper, with a smile. "And if it works, then it should give us a way across to Metropolis." She tapped at the screen, and grinned. "All the Ride Pokemon are registered in here… Including the Mantine Surf… Sweet." She tapped again, causing a red light to appear in the Clear Ball. She unclipped the ball, and said "Out you come, Lapras." Cass let out a gasp as a Lapras appeared on the water, out of a red light.

"Sea monster!" she said, getting into a fighting stance. Till she saw Piper's relaxed stance, and relaxed herself. "Sea monster friend?"

"Lapras is a friend, yeah," said Piper, with a smile. Before looking down at herself. "I am so glad it didn't make me wear those horrible clothes… Those Ride Clothes are terrible." She quickly jumped onto the back of the Ride Lapras, getting settled, before Midnight floated herself over with a Psychic, and Piper helped Cass over. Cass seemed slightly apprehensive, which surprised Piper. She had assumed Cass was fearless. "Are you alright, Cass?"

"Water bad…" said Cass, clinging to Piper. Piper just smiled as she held onto Cass, before looking at Midnight.

"Keep us covered with Psychic, OK?" she said, looking at the Moonlight Pokemon. "Make sure we can't fall off." Midnight nodded, as he covered both of them in a purple aura. And Lapras began swimming them towards the other dock.

* * *

As soon as they were across, Midnight levitated Cass onto the other dock, as Piper got herself off the Ride Lapras and onto the dock. "Where go now?" asked Cass, looking at Piper. Piper noticed she looked slightly happier now they were back on solid ground.

"We need to get some different clothes, we can't pretend to be M.I.6 agents in our current outfits," said Piper, as she returned the Ride Lapras to the Clear Ball and placed the Ride Pager back into her bag. "We need some new trousers and a blazer, that should be all. Maybe a top…" Cass nodded, as she watched Piper kneel down next to Midnight. "I'm sorry, Mid, I'm gonna have to put you back in your ball. You're not exactly easy to explain right now."

"Um," said Midnight, pouting. "Umbreon." Piper let out a small smile as she took a Poke Ball from her bag and pressed it to Midnight's side. The Umbreon disappeared into the ball in red light and Piper stood up.

"Let's go find us a clothes shop." she said, looking at Cass. Before walking off.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath as she stood in the lift, almost an hour later, heading down to a morgue with Cass. They were both wearing similar outfits, a grey blazer over a white t-shirt and a pair of grey trousers. Cass seemed to be uncomfortable, pulling at the sides of the blazer. "When we get in there, let me do the talking," said Piper, with a smile. She let out a small sigh. "I might get a little freaked out, if my theory is correct… But I'll be fine." Cass tilted her head but nodded, slightly confused as to the sudden change in body language. As the lift dinged and the doors opened.

* * *

She put on a small smile as she walked into the morgue with Cass behind her. She immediately reached into her bag and pulled out a black wallet as they walked into the main room. Where they found a person with their back to them talking to rats. "Excuse me, are you the medical examiner?" asked Piper, causing the person to jump. Before turning around and letting out a girly shriek. And fainting. "Ah." Piper frowned, as she looked at the person, revealing it was a man. A man she recognised. Piper let out a small smile as a male voice, with a British accent, said "What is it now, Lucas?" sounding resigned. Piper looked up to see a very familiar man walking out of the back office.

"Dr. Henry Morgan," she said, with a grin. "This is your morgue. Interesting."

"You know of me?" asked Henry, looking at her. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Possibly," said Piper, with a small smile. "My name's Agent Johnson, I'm from M.I.6." She flashed her I.D. "I'm here investigating a spate of deaths, linked to a Mutant Snake of some sort." She looked at the doctor. "Something that constricts its victims and also injects a lethal toxin."

"I'm aware of the symptoms," said Henry, nodding as he walked over to a wall of drawers. "We have a couple of dead bodies matching that description. Including one I think you might find interesting. She came in this morning…" Piper watched as Henry opened one of the hatches. And pulled the dead body out. He frowned, as Piper gasped. The body in front of her was, there was no way around it, her. She felt her legs go to buckle, before she managed to catch herself on the table. She took a deep breath.

"Friend alright?" asked Cass, looking at Piper. "Seem troubled."

"I'm fine, Cass," said Piper, with a small smile in Cass' direction. "Part of me was hoping my theory wasn't correct… But obviously it is."

"This is you then," said Henry, looking at her, concerned.

"Right down to the birthmark just above my naval." said Piper, looking at Henry. "I know you were hoping I was like you, but I'm from a different universe. Didn't even think about me and my team having doppelgängers here… Though why they're turning up dead in Metropolis and Gotham I don't currently know…" She took a deep breath before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She swiped at it for a moment before letting out a small smile. "Is this girl here?" Henry looked at the screen, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, she's not here," said Henry, looking at Piper. "I haven't seen her. Which is probably a good thing since I am a medical examiner." Piper nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"How many others are there?" asked Piper, looking at the doctor. "I need to look at them. I need to know who they are." Henry nodded and began opening the hatches on four other drawers. Pulling the bodies out. Piper took a deep breath as she saw a very familiar older man. "Frank…" she said, her knees fully buckling now. Cass caught her with ease, and looked concerned. Piper gave her a small smile.

"Friend alright?"

"I'm fine, Cass, just slightly overwhelmed," said Piper, with a small smile. "I'm fine, I promise." Cass didn't seem convinced as she stayed close to Piper while Piper looked at the other two bodies. Which were people she recognised but hadn't known personally. She let out a small sigh, before looking at Henry. "Thank you, Dr. Morgan, for letting me look at them. This will help a lot in my investigation." Henry nodded, as Piper continued "It would be best if you didn't mention us being here to anybody."

"Of course, Ms. Johnson," said Henry, nodding. "I will be as discreet as possible. You're not the first interested party in these bodies though, I had a reporter here yesterday asking questions about them…"

"A reporter?" asked Piper, her interest peaking. "Were they male or female? And did they work for the Daily Planet?"

"Male, and yes, how did you know?" asked Henry, looking at her. Piper just grinned before walking off, with Cass following. Henry looked confused for a moment, before beginning to put the bodies back.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the precinct, Piper pulled Cass into a nearby alleyway and went to pull out the Ride Pager, only for Cass to point at something behind them. "Who that?" she asked, looking at Piper. Piper turned to see Superman landing in front of them.

"Superman," said Piper, with a smile. "You know, I was just about to come visit you at work."

"You're looking into the victims of that mutated snake as well?" he asked, looking at Piper. "Why?"

"Because those victims… They're all members of M.I.6," said Piper, taking a deep breath. "One of them… She's my doppelgänger here…" Superman looked at her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking her up and down. "Should I take you back to Gotham?"

"No," said Piper, looking at him. "We can make our own way back to Gotham, and I'm fine. I just need to find this snake." As she said that, she and Superman locked eyes. Before they heard a flute-like sound from nearby. And Cass saw a glowing face in the shadows.

"Face!" she said, pointing at it. Getting Piper's attention. Piper narrowed her eyes, the markings were familiar.

"Ar. Arbok!" came a voice, from the shadows, as a giant purple snake with a strange face-like marking on its chest slithered towards them. Piper immediately reached for a Poke Ball, bringing Midnight back out.

"Use Psychic, Midnight." she said, as Superman flew off, and a purple aura appeared around the Arbok. Knocking it into the wall. Before it opened its mouth and fired a bunch of white stingers at Midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice: Agent Selene

Chapter Three:

Midnight let out a pained "'breon!" as he found himself being propelled into the air by the force of the Arbok's Poison Sting. Piper winced, even though Midnight didn't appear too hurt. As she said "Use Psychic again!" The purple aura covered the Arbok again and sent it back into the wall. The Arbok got up again, this time looking more hurt. Piper took a deep breath as she ran in front of Midnight, a pink and white ball in her hand. "Let's hope my theory is correct," she said, before throwing the ball at the Arbok. As soon as it hit, it opened and Arbok went inside in a red light. The ball shook a few times, before it stilled. And Piper scooped it up. "I did it! I caught an Arbok!"

"Safe now?" asked Cass, looking at the ball in Piper's hand with a tilted head. "Not gonna hurt us?"

Piper pulled a strange red Game Boy Advance out of her bag and looked at it. Before smiling. "She won't hurt us any more, no," said Piper, looking at Cass. "Lamia's on our team now." She pressed the button on the ball. Letting Lamia the Arbok out. The Cobra Pokemon looked around, as Piper pulled an Oran Berry from her bag and fed it to Midnight.

Just as Superman returned, carrying a scared man by his shirt. As soon as the man noticed Piper, however, he became scared. And began scrambling even harder to get out of Superman's grip. Superman looked over at Piper as he said "Do you know this guy, Ms?"

"No, but I reckon he's seen a ghost," said Piper, with a smirk. She walked over to him. "Do you wanna tell me why you had an Arbok?"

"The snake?" he asked, looking at her, his voice shaky. "A… a woman gave it me, along with the flute." He seemed scared as Lamia rose onto her tail behind Piper. "He… He told me that I'd be free if I used the snake to kill some people… I needed to be free…"

"Free? Free from what?" asked Superman, looking at him. "Who do you work for?"

"They… I don't work for them, I just…" he started, as Lamia started going crazy, turning to look behind them.

Piper turned in time to see a ball of shadow fly past her head, hitting the man in the chest. He instantly started to convulse causing Piper to frown. Superman put him on the floor before flying off in the direction of the ball and Cass got into a fighting stance, looking around. Both Midnight and Lamia were doing the same.

"Shadow Ball…" whispered Piper as she knelt down next to the man. In time to see a wisp of energy fly out of his mouth causing him to stop convulsing. She immediately put her hand to his neck and frowned. "No pulse… He's gone…" She looked at Cass. "Can you stay with the body? I'm gonna go call this in at the precinct next door." Cass seemed to be slightly apprehensive about it, but she nodded, as Piper returned Lamia and Midnight to their balls. "I'll be five minutes, promise."

Cass nodded, before watching Piper run out of the alleyway. There was a brief moment before Cass looked down at the body and said "Creepy…"

* * *

"So you were the ones who found the body?" asked Detective Martinez, looking at Piper and Cass as they stood in the opening of the alley while people moved in the background to catalogue the crime-scene. "It was like this when you got here?"

"Yeah, I thought he was sleeping so I checked his pulse…" said Piper, with a small smile, putting on a passable Metropolitan accent. "He was dead when we got here." She took a deep breath. "We heard a scream while we were walking to the cinema, we're going to see the latest Toy Story you know. It's our first date and I wanted it to be special for her…" Martinez looked her up and down for a moment, before nodding. Piper could tell the detective didn't trust them, but it didn't matter. Piper didn't need her to. "Can we go? The film starts in like twenty minutes. And we have to be back in Gotham by five… My adopted father doesn't know I've come to Metropolis for this date. He's a little protective right now, there was an incident yesterday with Harley Quinn and a bank robbery… I may have told him we were going to a cinema in Gotham." She gave Martinez a smile. "Can we go?"

"Of course, do you have a number I can contact you on if I need to get in touch?" asked Martinez, as she studied both of them. "Just in case I need to ask the two of you some more questions about the crime scene."

Piper nodded, before taking the pen and pad the detective was holding and writing down a number. "That's the number to my home residence," said Piper, nodding. "Ask for Piper. I can answer any questions you may have." She took Cass' hand before walking off, as Martinez walked over to two officers.

* * *

Piper smiled as she brought tickets for Toy Story 3, twenty minutes later, as Cass stood to the side. "Why doing this?" asked Cass, looking at Piper with furrowed brows. "Thought we going back Gotham…"

"It's going to be fun, Cass," said Piper, with a grin, back to her usual accent. "You're gonna love this film, promise."

Cass studied Piper for a moment, before nodding and saying "You promise?"

Piper smiled and held out her hand, which Cass took with a smile of her own.

"So, what kind of Popcorn do you want?" asked Piper, as they made their way into the building. Cassie furrowed her brows again, making Piper smile. "Right, you've probably never had popcorn. Maybe we should stick with sweets. Or we could get both… I mean, I still have the wallet Mr Wayne gave me." She smirked as they walked through the doors. Followed by two men in plain clothes.

* * *

A few hours later, Cass was walking out of the theatre, hand-in-hand with Piper. "All toys talk?" asked Cass, looking at Piper, furrowing her brows.

"I don't know, Cass," said Piper, with a smile. "I've never seen them talk, but it's definitely a possibility."

Cass nodded, as she saw a young girl walking past with a Jessie doll in hand. She looked at Piper and said "Want one." as she pointed to the doll.

Piper looked over and smiled, before nodding and scanning the street. Her eyes lit up when she saw the toy shop nearby. "Of course, Cass, let's go shopping." she said, leading Cass towards the toy shop. The same two men following.

* * *

" _There's a snake in my boot!_ " said the Woody doll in the box Piper was holding, making her smile before she put it in the hand basket, next to the Jessie. Cass furrowed her brow as she looked at Piper.

"We can't let Jessie be lonely now, can we?" said Piper, with a smirk. As she grabbed a nearby Buzz and Bullseye as well. "Besides, it's Mr Wayne's money so…" She smiled, there was a slight possibility she was more into this shopping trip than Cass. But then again it wasn't everyday she had a wallet filled with enough money to buy an actual toy shop and she did like to shop. She also know how to tell when somebody was starting to get bored while shopping so she said "Why don't we go pay for these and then go grab some lunch? I'm starving after that film." She smiled when Cass' eyes lit up and she nodded. Piper took Cass' hand and led her towards the front of the shop, noticing the two men that had been following them trying to hide themselves in a nearby aisle, causing her to smile.

* * *

After paying for the four dolls, they made their way to a nearby diner and ordered food. They were now sharing mozzarella sticks while waiting for their mains. The two men were sat in a booth near the door, pretending not to watch them. "What do about men?" asked Cass, looking at Piper, with a frown. "They follow us."

"They're policemen, Cass," said Piper, with a smile. "I swiped an ID from one of them in the cinema lobby… I guess Detective Martinez didn't quite buy my story about us going on a date." She shrugged as she grabbed a stick from the plate in the middle of them and dipped it in the sauce. "I think I slipped in too many Britishisms…" She bit into the stick with a smile, and let out a small moan. "Oh gods, this is amazing. I haven't had mozzarella sticks as good as these in years… Though I haven't actually had mozzarella sticks at all in years." She grinned as Cass tilted her head, confused.

"Men good?" asked Cass, looking at Piper. "We no have hurt them?"

"We don't have to hurt them, no," said Piper, with a smile as she sipped her soda. Before standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to them, be right back."

Cass frowned but nodded, as she watched Piper walk over to the two men and slip in next to them.

* * *

"Police officers, huh?" said Piper, as she slipped in next to the two men. Pulling a police shield out of her bag. "You really really need to take better care of this. Anybody could just bump into you and snatch it." She gave them a sweet smile as she placed the shield on the table in the middle of both of them. "Detective Martinez sent you to keep an eye on us, didn't she? I'll be here for at least another hour, if she wants to talk." Piper stood up before walking off. Leaving the two confused as they looked at the police shield Piper had left in front of them. They both began patting themselves down.

* * *

Piper rejoined Cass with a smile, at the same time as their mains arrived. "One barbecue bacon burger and one ordinary?" asked the waitress, as Piper sat down.

"The barbecue one's mine," said Piper, smiling. "I've been dying for a good barbecue burger since I got here a week ago."

"You're a long way from home, aren't you," said the waitress, as she placed their burgers in front of them. "What brings somebody from England here?"

"To be completely honest?" said Piper, looking at her, as she grabbed a chip from the plate. "A school trip. Saint Hopes is taking part in a swimming tourney, Carrie and I are here to cheer on a friend."

The waitress nodded before looking at both of them and saying "If you need anything else just call, I'll be just over there." She pointed to the counter and Piper nodded, before the waitress walked off.

"Why lie?" asked Cass, once the waitress was out of earshot. "We not with school…"

"It was a half lie, Cass," said Piper, with a smile. "Before I found myself in Gotham, I was in New York with my school… For the first time, Saint Hopes had made it to the national swimming championship. I was here with my friends to cheer on Anna, another friend of mine…" She looked at Cass. "Though truthfully, my friends and I were here for another reason… There was a KORPS agent at the event we had to stop from doing something bad to Anna, who's the Prime Minister's daughter…" She put a chip in her mouth before grabbing the burger. "There's probably a connection there to the events that have conspired here but I'm starving and this burger is calling me. I'm not gonna be able to think clearly till I've eaten it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Piper was licking her fingers of barbecue sauce, at the same time as Cass was eating her chips. In time for Detective Martinez to slip into their booth. "You wanted to talk?" she asked, looking at Piper.

"What gave me away? My accent was impeccable," said Piper, looking at the detective. "Was it the Britishisms?"

"So you are British," said Martinez, looking at Piper. "What brings you to Metropolis?"

"The swim tourney," said Piper, smiling. "My school is in the finals."

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Martinez, with a frown. "That phone number you gave me, the butler of Wayne Manor answered. And he knew you. So are you really here for a swim meet?"

"You really are a good detective aren't you, Martinez," said Piper, with a smile, as she dipped a chip in the barbecue sauce that had landed on the plate. "Bruce Wayne recently fostered me but it hasn't been announced yet."

"Yes, we're waiting on the adoption forms to come through," came a male voice, from behind them. Piper and Martinez turned to see Bruce Wayne walking in. "I thought I told you to stay in Gotham. Especially after what happened yesterday with Harley Quinn."

"Sorry, dad," said Piper, looking at him. "Toy Story 3 wasn't playing at a good time in Gotham… The Metropolis Theatre was doing an early enough showing."

Bruce shook his head as he took a seat in the booth and said "If you have any more questions for these two, I would prefer it if they came through my lawyers. Both of them are underage," while looking at the detective.

Martinez nodded as she stood up, before saying "If you could give me their number, I would gladly do that." She smiled as Bruce pulled a business card out of his suit pocket, which she took with a nod. "If I have any more questions, I will get in touch." She walked off, taking the two men with her as she left the diner and the waitress walked over.

* * *

"You're telling me that a guy was using a Pokemon, like your Midnight, to kill those people?" asked Bruce, looking at Piper as they sat in the, now empty, diner.

"It was an Arbok, nothing like Midnight. It's more of a Cobra-like Pokemon. But yes, this guy was using her to kill the doppelgängers of my team…" said Piper, sighing. "He was then killed by a Ghost type move, possibly Shadow Ball, because he was about to give up who gave him the Arbok…"

"And you have a theory," said Bruce, looking at her as he rubbed his chin. "This KORPS has sent an agent to do something to the daughter of the Prime Minister of the UK… What do you think they want with her?"

"They probably want to force the Prime Minister to do something," said Piper, shaking her head. "Just a regular Monday…"

"It Saturday though?" said Cass, frowning as she looked at Piper, while looking up from her Jessie doll.

"I know, Cass, it's just both SKUL and KORPS usually attacked on a Monday," said Piper, with a smile. "It's a saying we had… Anytime we had a mission we would call it a regular Monday."

Cass nodded, before returning her attention to Jessie and began stroking the dolls hair.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Bruce, looking at Piper as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I have part of a plan if that counts," said Piper, with a sigh. "It's like twenty percent, maybe thirty… And it does involve asking my new M.E. friend if my doppelgänger had her Saint Hopes blazer on when she died… Otherwise I'll improvise, I'm quite good at that."

Bruce didn't seem happy with that answer, he had a frown as he sipped his coffee and Piper finished her own soda.

* * *

An hour later, Piper was walking into the Metropolis branch of the Tipton Hotels, wearing a red blazer with a logo that read 'Saint Hopes' on it over her white blouse and black trousers. Cass was right next to her. "There you are, Piper!" came a familiar male voice from her left. She turned to see the headmaster of Saint Hopes, Mr Flatley, walking over to her. Looking rather frazzled. "You haven't seen Ms Knight and Mr London have you? Or Carrie and Oscar?"

"We kinda got separated, sir," said Piper, putting on a small frown. "I got lost in the big city…"

"Rose has been very worried about you," he said, looking at her. "Just tell me if you see them…"

"Of course, sir," said Piper, looking at him, while trying not to let her eyes go wide at the idea that Rose was here. She had to remind herself that it wasn't her Rose, this Rose wasn't her girlfriend… "Do you know where Rose is now?"

"Last I saw her she was at the swimming pool, watching Anna practise," said Mr Flatley, with a smile. "It's booked for the next hour so…"

Piper nodded before walking off towards the lifts, with Cass following.

* * *

Piper took a deep breath as she stood in the lift, heading up to the rooftop pool.

"Friend alright?" asked Cass, looking at Piper with concern. "What happen? Who Rose?"

"Rose… Rose is my girlfriend," said Piper, looking at Cass. "Just not in this universe… This universe's Rose is not My Rose… No matter how much she might look like her." Piper took a second deep breath. "I'll be fine, Cass, promise."

Cass didn't seem convinced, but nodded, as the lift dinged and the doors opened onto the rooftop.

* * *

"Piper!" came a relieved sounding female voice, from near the pool. Piper turned to see Rose Gupta running towards her, looking relieved. "You're back!"

"I got lost in the city," said Piper, before Rose planted a big kiss on her lips. Piper smiled into it, before cutting it early and saying "Got separated from the others though… Somehow ended up in Gotham without realising."

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Rose, looking at Piper, confusion etched in her features. She lent in closer before whispering "They haven't reported in in almost a week… Mr Flatley's filed a report with the police…"

"He did?" asked Piper, surprised. "Do you know which precinct?"

"The twelfth," said Rose, before noticing Cass and narrowing her eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cassandra, she saved my life in Gotham," said Piper, with a small sigh. Was it too much to ask that these two got along? Apparently. Because Cass was matching Rose's glare and they were both sizing each other up. Piper took a deep breath, before looking at the pool, where a familiar male reporter was talking to Anna. She took a look at Cass and Rose, who were now in some form of staring contest, before walking over to Anna. "Hey Anna, how're preparations for the event on Monday going?"

"Piper! You're alive!" said Anna, looking at Piper, grinning. "Rose was so worried!"

"I got separated from the others and somehow found myself in Gotham," said Piper, looking at Anna. Before turning to the reporter and holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Piper, a friend of Anna's."

"Clark Kent," said the reporter, with a smile, as he shook her hand. "How do you get so lost that you end up in Gotham from Metropolis?"

"I'm not used to the Subway," said Piper, with a shrug. "I barely use the Tube back home… I'm terrible at reading maps, and I must have got on the wrong train."

Clark nodded before turning to Anna again and asking "So, Ms. Wilson, who do you think is gonna be your biggest competitor on Monday?"

As he said that, Piper turned her attention back to Cass and Rose, who were now circling each other. She sighed before walking over. "Oi, would both of you cut it out?" she said, shaking her head. "Cass, be nice, Rose is my friend. Rose, same with you, Cass is my friend." Both of them looked at her, as the lift dinged and a woman stepped out a police shield in her hand, with two uniformed officers behind her.

"Which one of you is Piper Johnson?" she asked, looking at the group.

Both Cass and Rose stepped in front of Piper, looking ready to defend her. Piper let out a small smile as she and Clark shared a look, before she stepped past both girls and said "That'd be me, detective."

"Piper Johnson, you're under arrest for the murder of Paul Henderson," said the detective, looking at Piper as she swapped the police shield for handcuffs.

Piper simply nodded as she let the detective place the handcuffs on and read her her rights as she gave Cass a reassuring smile. Before she was led into the lift. The last thing she saw was Clark pulling his phone out of his pocket in the background while Cass was holding herself back from attacking the detective.


End file.
